Xemnas vs Zeus
Intro God of War vs Kingdom Hearts! , which white haired trouble maker , with godly power and reality warping will win??? Intrude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! pre-fight Zeus is Walking through the Keyblade Graveyard , until a hooded man , teleports in front of him . Zeus: who are you! ????:.......... Zeus:Anwser now!!!! Zeus then takes out the blades of Olympus and wings the sword at Xemnas , Xemnas grabs the sword and throws it to the ground , Xemnas then shows his true form , suddenly a man with white hair and yellow eyes appears. Zeus:Punny Mortal , Do you think you can just curse on Olympus, like that! Xemnas:......., hypocrite , leave now! Zeus: don’t order around a god!!!!!!!! Zeus throws a Thunderbolt at Xemnas , Xemnas dodges , the two then rush at each other . Here We Go!!!!! Xemnas takes out his aerial blades and slashes Zeus with it , Zeus backs down and grabs the blades of Olympus, the two clash swords , the aerial blade overpowers the blades of Olympus , But Zeus dodges and teleports behind Xemnas , Xemnas creates Illousions , tricking Zeus , Zeus stabs a false clone , Xemnas then goes behind Zeus and casts a spell on him , Zeus suddeny , falls down in great pain and cannot move Zeus: what’s this madness! Xemnas: fool! , face my Wrath!!!! Xemnas starts slashing Zeus with his blades multiple times , Xemnas then stabs Zeus in the Cheast , Xemnas keeps moving the weapon , throughout Zeuses insides but Zeus is unfazed , Zeus is yelling in pain , Xemnas then takes the sword out of him and Zeus fully recovers from his wound , Zeus flies in the air and uses his telekinesis and throws a boulder at Xemnas , Xemnas uses his reflect and the attacks fly in Zeuses direction, Zeus dodges and throws a thunderbolt at Xemnas , Xemnas dodges and Punches Zeus in the gut , Xemnas then goes behind Zeus and Punches him in the back . Zeus: this imense power , from a Mortal! Xemnas: I am no mortal........... Xemnases eyes suddenly glow yellow Xemnas: I am a nobody! Zeus looks in horror as Xemnas Walks at him with glowing eyes , Zeus looks at Xemnas and Tries to Steal his soul , Zeus looks at his soul and tries to destroy it but cannot , Xemnas then reailty warps , Xemnas reailty warps the fight to take place in castle oblivion. Zeus: where am I! , it doesn’t matter , I will kill you!!!! Zeus rushes at Xemnas and tries to punch him , but Xemnas grabs his punch and kicks him in the gut , Zeus takes out pandoras box and the box starts sucking in air. Zeus: Die! Xemnas gets sucked in the box and Zeus shuts the box Zeus: i won! , HOW DARE YOU DEFY GODS SINNER! Xemnas suddenly teleports behind Zeus and Stabs him in the Cheast , Xemnas then looks at Zeus and destroys his soul , killing him instantly, Xemnas then grabs Zeuses lifeless body and crushes his throat with his bare hands , blood starts spilling all over the place , Xemnas then grabs the blade of Olympus . Xemnas: I wonder if this can defeat Sora! Xemnas then teleports away from the scene. Dbx Winner Woah unbelievable, Xemnas won! , I’m pretty shocked That Zeus Could not stand up to him! , anyways the winner is Xemnas!!!!Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Square Enix vs Sony themed DBXs Category:Disney vs Sony Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kingdom Hearts vs God of War Themed Dbx Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs superpowers themed DBX fight Category:Magic vs. Martial Arts Themed DBX Fights Category:God vs Mortal Themed Dbx Fights Category:God vs Abomination themed DBX Fights Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights